In Concert?
by Kyuu333
Summary: Vocaloid has set up a live concert! What will happen during the performance, and what will go on backstage? Bad summary, as always. R&R Please, rated for the song lyrics just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction idea's probably unoriginal, so sorry if I copied someone else's idea, because I didn't mean to. D:

I've seriously been getting into Vocaloid lately...though I've just started to know them, so some of this fic may be OOC, but I don't even know if the characters originally had a solid personality. Also, I'm only including the official Japanese Vocaloid in here, so no Haku or Teto or anyone...sorry, but if I include all the unofficial people, this'll be too complicated and long to finish, and I DO plan on finishing this fic. Anyways, please R&R and I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I did not create Vocaloid, or make any of their songs, but whoever made them, keep it up! :D

* * *

"Hatsune Miku, mic. testing, one two!" the amplified voice echoed across the stage, though no one was there. "Yep, it's working," Miku said cheerfully. She, along with the others, were standing backstage, obviously testing their microphone earpieces. The girl turned and smiled at the others. "Your turn!"

"KAITO, mic. testing..." Kaito said, holding his microphone slightly closer to his mouth. His voice echoed through the empty stage set up as well. Meiko and Luka tried their's next, with the same result.

"Kagamine Len, mic. one, two, testing," Len spoke passively, and smiled with satisfaction as he heard his voice amplify on stage.

"Why do we have to even test our microphones?? They're always working!" Rin nearly shouted for no reason other than a slight annoyance. Everyone else winced and covered their ears as her voice boomed extra loud.

"Rin, we have to make sure, just in case," Miku sighed, rubbing her ears. Even if the Vocaloid weren't actually human, their ears still rang.

"I think we should turn the speakers down a little bit..." Meiko suggested, smiling painfully. Gakupo shrugged and tested his next.

"Gackpoid, mic. testing..." Finally, Gumi wrapped up the testing.

"Megpoid, mic. test one, two...all right! We're all good to go," she exclaimed, bouncing with excitement. Miku nodded, her enthusiasm matching the other girl's.

"Okay, everyone, let's make this the best concert ever!!"she shouted, pumping her fist up into the air.

"Yaaaay!!" the twins and Gumi both yelled at the same time, mimicking Miku's actions. The older Vocaloid grinned and laughed at them, though also showed some excitement.

"Good luck to all of you," one of the stage crew members encouraged, stepping over to them. "Remember to do your best."

"Yes, sir!" the Vocaloid replied, smiling at the man.

"Oh, also, remember that the makeup room has a weird door," the man sighed. "The construction people messed up on it, and it locks automatically when it's closed. Only the key can open it." He turned to Miku. "I gave you the key earlier. You still have it, right?"

"Of course!" Miku said. She reached into her pocket, and her expression flickered for a second, though she hid it quickly. "I...have it right here!" She confirmed as confidently as she could, hoping that the man wouldn't notice her hesitation.

"Good," he replied, apparently falling for it. "If you didn't have it, there wouldn't be anything to be done, anyways. That key is one of a kind." He turned and walked off. "We'll be letting people in in about 15 minutes, so get ready!" he reminded.

"Yes!" Miku called back, then turned quickly to Len after the man was out of earshot. "Len, I gave you that key, where is it?" she questioned, sounding a little nervous.

"Ah, yeah, I was helping people move things around and I gave it to Rin," he replied thoughtfully, and Miku whipped around to look at the twin sister.

"I was fixing my hair and didn't have any hands so I gave it to Kaito..." Rin answered.

"I gave it to Meiko..." Kaito said simply when Miku turned to him.

"Luka said she would give it to you later, so I handed it to her," Meiko explained.

"Ah- I thought I gave it to you?" Luka said with a confused expression. "Hmm...maybe I mistook Gumi for you in the dark..."

Gumi looked completely clueless when Miku looked at her, and thought for a moment. Then, her eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah, that key!! Well...um...I didn't know what to do with it, so I just gave it to Gakupo." Miku turned to Gakupo with pleading eyes.

"PLEASE don't say you gave it to someone else..." she begged. Gakupo shook his head and confidently and reached into his pocket.

"Don't worry, I put it right...ah-" he stopped and looked down, seeing his fingers stick out of the bottom of his shirt pocket. Pausing for a moment, he stated, "...there's a hole."

"BAKA!!" Luka shouted, uppercutting him for being such an idiot. Miku just stared, looking very nervous now.

"Quick, everyone look for it!!" she exclaimed immediately. They all got on their knees and searched for the small key, but no one spotted it anywhere. Eventually, Miku froze when she heard something going on in front of the stage. New noise sounded; something like cheering and screaming. Their fans had come in. Getting up very quickly, she make a dash to the makeup room. She sighed with relief that the door was left open, took a random object and put it at the doorway so no one could close it completely without noticing, and ran back to where everyone was still searching. "Hey, there's no more time to look now!" she announced, and everyone stood up, staring at her nervously. "It's okay, I checked and the door to the makeup room was open. Just no one close it, okay? Don't forget!" The other Vocaloids nodded quickly, and Miku mimicked the movement. "Now, get ready! The show's starting."

The performers scrambled everywhere into their places, and Miku stepped into the hallway that would lead her on stage. Taking a deep breath, she smiled confidently and stepped out into the light.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Well, there's the intro~ I've got most of the story all planned out in my head, so I just have to write it, and find time to write it. stay tuned, because in the next chapters, they're going to sing~


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, writing lyrics and putting the effects at the right places is hard...sorry if it sounds kind of clustered. The actions are supposed to be happening while they're singing. DUETS ARE VERY HARD TO WRITE ABOUT. Writing them almost gave me a headache...argh. Anyways, enjoy the 'singing' and sorry if it doesn't make sense.

DISCLAIMER: I wrote one on the first chapter, but this one's about the song lyrics. They are translated versions I found off of Youtube and Google and places, so...yeah. Look there, and you'll find them. Song names will be at the bottom.

* * *

The gigantic crowd of restless people stood in front of the stage, waiting noisily for something to happen. The stage itself was very unique - it looked like the inside of a computer. The floor was glowing blue and electronic looking. A walkway extended from each side and on the front, obviously made for the singers to walk on them when performing. There was a huge hi-tech screen set behind the stage, seemingly held up by tons and tons of wires, but was probably just connected to the wall behind it. There was a staircase on either side of it, connected to the main stage floor and a large platform above the screen. There was also a doorway under the screen, probably leading to the backstage. That entrance was surrounded by a small set of stairs, making it look fancier. The stage lit up most of the room, though there were still a couple of spotlights set here and there.

After a few minutes of anxious waiting, a figure suddenly appeared at the doorway, taking the steps out two at a time and waving at the fans. Seeing this, everyone started to scream and cheer as loud as they could. The screen turned on and showed a close up on the person for the people who were farther back in the crowd and couldn't see well. It revealed Hatsume Miku, the cheery green-haired Vocaloid. By the time her feet landed off the stairs and onto the stage, the crowd was roaring with glee. She gave them a huge smile and spoke loudly, her voice sounding clearly to everyone in the room.

"Hi everyone, how are you tonight??" she asked brightly, and the fans screamed in response. "Thank all of you so much for coming!! Welcome to the Vocaloids' grand concert!!!" More cheers from the crowd, some people getting out their 'Go Miku!' signs. "So, without further ado, let's get this show started!!!" As she said those words, a cute, cheery melody began to play, and the fans screamed even louder, having to know this song very well. The spotlights focused on Miku, and the other stage lights dimmed slightly as she began to sing.

_"lalalalalalala..._

_Waking up in the morning  
I only had one thought inside my mind  
Yes, it was you_

_Had a haircut the other day  
So you could notice and say to me,  
"Why the new hairstyle?"_

_Pink skirt flower barrette  
Stick it on my hair then I'm going out  
Today, you will see how cute I really can be!_

_MELT I'm melting  
To say I love you is just impossible ... However  
MELT I can't even look at your eyes  
I'm not going to be in love with love not me  
Because it's you ... I like_

_lalalalalalala..._

_Weather this morning was wrong and left me unprepared again  
Now I'm caught in the rain  
Could have got an umbrella from a store somewhere and then I heard her sigh  
I see a girl leave. Oh was it you? And then I say,_

_"Do you mind if I walk with you," as you unfold the parasol  
I hope you didn't see my face was burning red,  
And now I am falling in love with you!"_

Miku is suddenly lifted off the stage, looking like she was floating in the air. All the fans screamed even louder as she flew around the room, high above their heads, as she kept singing.

_"MELT Oh, I am hardly breathing!  
as our hands touch ... because  
MELT all of this just because we're sharing this umbrella  
Just nearly close enough, to feel your breath. Oh, what to do...  
Oh, please,God, just stop time forever._

_This waterfall of tears has started. Don't know if it'll ever stop.  
But I'm so happy now, that I could just die!"_

The Vocaloid returned to the stage, landing lightly on her feet again as the instrumental part of the song played. Swinging slightly to the music, she sang on.

_"lalalalalalala..._

_MELT The time of pairing has arrived.  
Though, we will meet again, until then, you'll disappear ... And again  
MELT Oh, God, please tie us forever!  
Already missing you, I never want to say goodbye  
I take you in my arms and say "I love you,"  
...In my dreams._

_lalalalalalala..."_

As the song came to an end, the crowd roared in approval. Miku took a short bow, grinning happily at her pleased audience. "Thank you!!" she shouted, bowing politely. The lights dimmed until everything was dark, including the stage, until the only light was a single spotlight that was still fixed on Miku. The crowd quieted down instinctively, and for a moment, everything was silent. Then, the giant screen came on again, showing an old fashioned clock. A ticking sound started up, and the fans who knew what was coming started to scream. The clock ticked to 12:00, and the clock chimed three times. By now, almost all of the crowd was making noise again. The new song started up, a few stage lights came on to make a rave effect, and Miku opened her mouth again and began to sing.

_"Aaa!  
Aa.._

_It seemed like only a dream when we danced till morning  
The clock ticked away with a magic ring  
Fingers calling to me to escape down the stairs  
Three steps at a single time to hide the dark truth..."_

Suddenly, a pair of arms reached out from the darkness behind the Vocaloid, wrapping themselves gently around her neck. All the fangirls went wild in an instant. Miku acted surprised for a moment, as Kaito joined her in the spotlight, singing the next line without missing a beat.

_"The bitter coldness of a horse drawn carriage..."_

His arms slipped off Miku's shoulders, one hand reaching for her hand, as they sang the next lines together, though harmonizing perfectly.

_"Dancing with clothes that would turn back into miserable rags at night..._

_Find a stranger with a masked face  
A person who whispers softly to you.  
Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade, it will cause sadness and ruin.  
Orphans gather inside the castle  
Each of their faces with a fake smile  
The wings of an angel don't hold the answers, they will not help you to know the truth._

Kaito sang the next line alone, though Miku sang wordless notes in the background.

_"The glass slipper, that was left behind, slowly melts into a red flame's ashes"_

Miku sang the next lines alone. They each stepped up slightly to sing their part, or stepped back as the other sang.

_"I see that you're trembling as you wish to return home  
You take a glance at the clock tower  
My dancing shoes fell down a slope as I kicked them off  
My fingers slowly wrapped around his neck"_

Another switch, and it was Kaito's line. Then, they sang together again.

_"I tried to remedy her falling tears  
All the electrifying impulses flowing through my nerves were too much_

_I never want the bell to ring,  
I let out a cry and said goodbye,  
With my knife in hand I stabbed you violently,  
Even though it was a dilemma  
The princess who wears a perfume that had the scent of deadly gunpowder  
My mask of ice with a flaming gaze that broke, it was too much to handle"_

As Miku sang again, the hidden circular platform that they were standing on started to rise, rotating slowly. They stood back to back, as the circle constantly spun so that Miku was to the crowd and Kaito was facing the screen.

_"I could still feel his breathe on my skin  
But it's only a dream of long ago"_

The circle rotated so that Miku was facing the screen this time, and Kaito was facing the crowd as he sang.

_"The silver moon it drapes her in a shimmering glow  
Then she shines like the brightest stars"_

The platform was still rotating, putting whoever was singing the melody facing the audience, alternating between the two singers.

_Rip this dress with your running legs  
You no longer need to wear your crown  
A quick glance into your eyes, it sparks a flame that could warm two lonely souls  
There is just no satisfaction in playing the only one who is not  
Able to stop your flooded eyes from flowing for now and forever_

_I just wish that time would stand still  
I want to savor this moment for all time  
I want to be able to store it away, the sound of your beautiful beating heart  
This sensation fills me with joy, this wonderful warm and wet feeling  
And my whole body is immobilized  
It makes me feel like I'm in a fairytale"_

Finally, the circle stopped moving as the song came to a close. Miku and Kaito turned so that they were facing the crowd, took each other by the hand, looking down from the now very high platform. Smiling, they took a step forward, off the small circle. The fans screamed as they plummeted dangerously back to the stage. The song trailed on its last note as they hit the floor...

Sudden special effect smoke blocked the Vocaloids from view, though people could still see shadows through it. Two figures were standing in the haze, though no one could tell who. The smoke started to clear, and new voices were echoed through the room. A new haunting tune started to play as well.

"Hey, everyone!!" one voice shouted, and the audience started to cheer and scream. They recognized who it was.

"How do you do?" another higher voice asked, and the cheers got slightly louder. The smoke was almost all gone, revealing two short people with blonde hair. The twins. People could finally see that they weren't wearing their usual uniforms - instead, they were wearing black, with some black makeup to go with them.

"Fancy seeing you here," Len joked, though trying to make his voice sound ghostly. "It seems we have some guests, huh, Rin?" Rin giggled, also trying to sound creepy.

"Yes, Len...how about we give them a nice and warm welcome?" Len grinned at that, and opened his mouth, starting to sing.

_"Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet  
Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet."_

Rin started to sing her line, as well, and they sang together at times. Orange rave lights lit up occasionally with the music.

_"Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark  
Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!_

_This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick  
Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups  
Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep  
Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep_

_But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations  
When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations  
You will see that you hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels  
You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal."_

As the instrumental played, the two Vocaloids twirled around, dancing on their nimble feet. They held hands the whole time, smiling sweetly yet wickedly at the fans.

_"Aahhh.._

_Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife  
A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life  
Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see  
Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me_

_My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early  
If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?  
Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?  
But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight!"_

Suddenly and unexpectedly, all of the lights in the room completely shut off abruptly, even the screen. The crowd screamed at the darkness, and Rin's quiet, haunting voice was all that could be heard.

_"Hey..."  
"Give me that..?.."  
"*Giggle*..."_

The orange lights came on again with the music, and they continued to sing, now smirking at some of the audience's still shocked faces.

_"Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?  
Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?  
This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place  
I'll just toll whats in your pocket, now you should not lose any face_

_Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now  
Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even to need to know how  
Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality  
Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me!_

_lalalalalalalalalala..."_

The song ended quickly, and the twins both kneeled down, posing as the last lights flashed. The fans cheered enthusiastically, some throwing up their hands to show their excitement. Len and Rin smiled - genuinely sweetly this time - and stood, helping each other up.

"Don't relax now, the night's just getting started!" Len shouted happily into his microphone earpiece.

"Yaaaay!!!" Rin cheered, jumping up and down. The fans echoed her cheer, pumping their arms up. The twins' smiled brightened. It really has just begun...

* * *

I'm ending this chapter here, because it looks like a decent place to end it. So, here are the songs used in this chapter:

Melt by Miku

Cendrillon by Miku and Kaito

Trick and Treat by Len and Rin

And also, I didn't even bother to separate Len and Rin's parts, because they change singers and sing unison all the time. It's too much work, and it'll chop up the song too badly. Yep. Again, sorry if it's a bit confusing and choppy, but I did my best. Please review, and stay tuned~


End file.
